What the Past, Present, and Future May Hold
by Courtylyn13
Summary: When looking for a new WU in Paris, Jack sends Kimiko into the past were she learns many secerts about her family history. RAIxKIM
1. Chapter 1

The Xiaolin Dragons looked down at the 'City of Lights' from their seats on Dojo's back.

"There it is Paris." Dojo said while looking for a safe place to land.

"Dojo what is this wu again?" asked Omi from his place on Dojo's head. The green dragon pulled the scroll from if ear and pulled it open.

"Its the 'Gem of Dreams' sister wu to the 'Shadow of Fear.' It **could **be a useful in a battle but all it does is put a person into a peaceful sleep showing them what their hearts want the most." Dojo explained as he landed letting the kids get off of him. "Its really useful if you just want a good nights sleep."

When the kids got a better look at the city from the hill their eyes light up. "Wow this place is so beautiful." Kimiko said clasping her hands together in front of her chest.

"Which way is it Dojo?" asked Raimundo as dojo climbed up on his shoulder. "Sorry i dont know the 'Gem of Dreams' doesn't really do anything to me that could help you find it, but you have to give me points for remembering it was in Paris." everyone sighed.

"Think Dojo is there any other clue, that might give us an idea were to look." asked Omi Dojo rubbed his chin " Ya I remember it was somewhere up north. " The kids looked around and sighed this was going to take awhile, for up North was in town.

"We should slit up" said Rai and everyone agreed but before anyone could move Rai said another thing.

"We better go in twos so little Omi doesn't ran off like he did in New York and so we dont lose Kimiko in some Boutique." Rai laughed but only for a second cause of the throbbing in his arm. "Ow!" Rai looked up to see Kim with an angry look on his face along with the fists she had at her side.

"Aye girl what was that for?" Kimiko was about to blow but Clay interrupted. "Omi and i will go this way." the two were about to walk off but Kimiko stopped them "Wait! Clay I'm going with you, I rather be with a gentleman then an ass!" Kimiko pushed Omi over toward Raimundo and Dojo.

Raimundo had a sad look on his face since they started off on their search, Dojo and Omi noticed this when about 10 **really hot **girls passed them and Raimundo didn't even take a small look at them.

"Hey? You okay kid?" asked Dojo who was still perched on Raimundo's shoulder. Rai was about to say no but his mind just took over for him.

"Am I really an ass toward Kimiko, I really meant nothing by my remark I was trying to have a little fun with her." Dojo and Omi looked at each other with questionable faces then at Raimundo.

"My friend we must focus our attention on the wu not a girl." Omi said Raimundo sighed he could get Kimiko's words out of his head. _"I rather be with a gentleman then ass!" _Sure he would love to be a gentleman to Kimiko but he felt if he did that in any way she might realize that he was in love with her and turn him down with some harsh words, so he acted like a grade school boy and picked on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DONT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN! **

**Okay so here's chapter 2! Please review!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**With Kimiko and Clay **

"**I can't believe what a huge asshole Raimundo is!" Kimiko yelled at Clay who wasn't really in the mood to be put in to this. **

"**Dont think anything of it little lady maybe he was just trying to make a joke to get a laugh out of us, you know he's like a redo clown." Clay answered Kimiko just snorted.**

"**I don't care it really hurt that he would even think for even a second that i would put shopping over my duties as a Xiaolin Dragon." she wanted to cry but felt it would be silly, but it hurt so much knowing that the boy she loved would think of her was a careless rich girl with daddy's credit card. **

"**I'm sure he feels bad about it now that he realized he hurt your feelings." Clay gave Kim a comforting hug knowing that she needed it. "Thanks Clay." Kimiko tried to smile but it was only a sad one.**

**About an hour into their search they found the shen-go-wu in a large field of daises embedded in a large rock, they also found Jack Spicer.**

"**Back away Xiaolin Losers this Wu is mine!" yelled Jack who landed in front of the large rock about to grab the wu. **

"**I dont think so!" Kimiko ran as fast as she could and grabbed the Wu before Jack did. "Too Slow." Kimiko tossed the wu up and down with her right hand, while giving Jack a large smile. Jack's face turned red with angry "I'll show you 'Too Slow'!" Jack ran toward Kimiko and pulled out the 'Sands Of Times' and screaming its name, but before he vanished in time Clay Kick jack out of the way making him drop the wu. The vortex that was meant for Jack grabbed Kimiko instead sending her back who knows where or when. **

**Before Jack could sneak away Clay got a hold of him "WERE IS SHE?" clay yelled in jack's face, who cowardly answered. "I don't know."**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**It was short so what, but any way i know what your thinking how could Kimiko go back in time without the wu touching her...well i say so that's why! And there really wouldn't be much of story if she had it and brought herself back then having the others find her. So yay! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ONCE AGAIN I DONT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN**.... Which is _**really**_ sad for me :(

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Okay well this fucking sucks, we've been walking for over an hour and no wu anywhere in sight." whined Raimundo as Omi nodded.

"Maybe with great hope Clay and Kimiko have found the wu."

"Sorry i can't be more help kids." Dojo said sadly still on Raimundo's shoulders, Rai patted the little dragon on the head. "Its okay little dude."

Suddenly Clay came running toward the group panting. "CLAY! Have you found the wu?" asked Omi.

Clay who was still panting nodded. Raimundo looked around noticing no Kimiko.

"Hey man where's Kim?" Clay hung his head and answered the something as Jack "I don't know."

Raimundo didn't know what came over him he knocked Clay off his feet sending the cowboy onto his back, Rai who jumped onto Clay's chest and grabbing his collar so Clay could look him straight in the eye and yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT KNOW?!"

Once Clay explained what had happen they made their way back to the temple to inform Master Fung hoping he would know what to do.

"Tonight we rest then in the morning we shall turn to the ancient scrolls that may help us find out were Kimiko may be." the boys who tried to up a fight (mostly Rai 3) finally gave up and sent to bed.

Standing outside the boy's 'rooms' Master had a sad face. "Dojo the 'Gem of Dreams' please give it to me." the dragon nodded and handed over the green gem. "The young ones must have plenty of sleep for tomorrow, dont you agree Dojo?" Dojo nodded.

"Gem of Dreams." a light dream smoke was released from the gem and went into the boy's 'rooms'. The boys who were acting a bit restless in their sleep, suddenly relaxed. "This is going to be a relaxing night for them." Dojo laughed as he and Master Fung made their way out off the Xiaolin Dragons' area.

*Omi's Dream* (YAY! you get to know what their dreaming about!)

After rescuing Kimiko all on his own she showered him in girl-hugs, while Raimundo and Clay praised him.

"Wow! Omi you ARE the greatest Xiaolin Dragon EVER!" said Raimundo as he and Clay built a GIANT statue for Omi's greatness.

"I knew it all along partner!"

"Yes yes my friends I am the greatest!" said Omi who sat on a large pillow that his friends had pulled out for him to relax in. Raimundo and Clay finished the statue that was bigger then the temple.

"Raimundo, Clay I dont think my statue is big enough." Omi said, he was about to get up but Kimiko who was sitting behind him grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back down and put a grape into his mouth.

"Its not?" both boys asked. Omi shook his head and both boys nodded, "He's right it's not big enough! What ever you want Omi you can have it!" said Rai

"So if i were to ask for the leadership you have i could have it?" asked Omi Rai nodded.

"Yes! I knew i were to be leader along!" Kimiko hugged Omi for the 100th time. "Oh Omi you're so amazing!" Omi smiled "I know."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay you'll have to wait till next time to find out what Clay and Raimundo are dreaming. Now you're probly wondering 'when are we going to know about Kim?' i promise next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY ONE LAST TIME I DON'T OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN.... Which is most sadding. Anyway...YAY a new chapter!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

*Clay's Dream! *

Clay bit into the large pie that stood in front of him (what else does this bottomless hungry cowboy dream about?) there wasn't just one no there were 10 huge pies that laid in front of the temple made just for Clay.

"Yum, this is the best cherry pie I have ever had!" Clay swallowed and ran over to the next pie and took a bite. "Mmmm Coconut -Lemon cream pie my favorite. Clay went to each pie and took a bite until they were all gone.

"Mmmm pie."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

*Raimundo's Dream! Yay! *

Rai sat on the beach of Rio watching his many brothers and sisters (how many does he have 8?) play in the water, While is mother and father made lunch for their kids.

"Raimundo!" Rai turned to see is dad standing next to the grill calling out to him. "Yea?" Rai asked.

"Where's that new wife of you're?" Raimundo blushed. "Yes darling we haven't seen her since the ceremony." said his mother who grabbed hold of her husband's arm. Rai blushed more. "She went to change mama." It had been a few hours since Raimundo's wedding. It took place in Tokyo and his honeymoon was in Rio. "Oh there she is." Raimundo's dad pointed to the young lady walking toward them wearing a red and sliver bikini. (We all know who it is!)

"Hey." said Rai's blushing wife. (Get it? Instead of blushing bride i put wife...ha...no one gets me....)

"Hey took you long enough." as she took a seat need to him on the large green blanket, and punched him in the arm. "Shut it my _husband." Rai laughed and put his arm around her, "This couldn't be more perfect don't you agree Kim?" her repose to him was a kiss. _

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_*Finally with Kimiko! * (You're probably going 'WHAT TOOK SO LONG!')_

_Kimiko was thrown from the vortex to god knows were and landed in a large pile of mud. _

"_AH!" was her repsonse when she hint the ground. Kim sat up in the mud looking at her now ruined white sundress. "EW!" Kim suddenly turned when she heard a bush rustle behind her, she quickly got into the fighting pose. A lit torch came in through the trees, there stood two men wearing ancient (well to Kim that is) Japanese amour, when they got a good look at Kim they screamed back what Kim had assumed were more soldiers. "Come quick we found the princess!" the man yelled. _

"_Princess?" Kim whispered to herself. The man with the torch handed off to another soldier and moved to help Kim out of the mud. "Princess are you alright?" _

"_I'm fine but I'm not a princess." the soldier looked a Kimiko with concern before turning to the others. "The princess must have hit her head, we must get her to the palace." Kimiko started to get angry didn't she just tell this idiots that she wasn't a princess._

"_How may times do i have to tell you I'm not a princess and i have a name and it's Kimiko!" the soldiers were taken back at what Kimiko said they all gave each other a certain look before turning back to her. _

"_You're right sorry Kimiko please let us take you back to the palace and get you in to some clean clothes." Kimiko looked at him as if he was hiding something but right now a palace and warm clothes sounded better then standing out in the cold in a muddy dress. _

"_No tricks?" Kimiko asked the soldiers laughed and shook their heads. "Okay." Kimiko was still unsure if she could trust them but she did need to know were Jack had sent her and what she could do to get back. _

"_Alright lead the way." Kimiko fallowed them but two soldiers stayed behind for a moment. "We need to inform the king about his daughter, Princess Kikyo must not run away again before tomorrow night." the other solider nodded. _

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Oooohhhh i wonder what they have planned for tomorrow night?! Hope you enjoyed it till next time! Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Omi says "VampireKisses13 doesn't own XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN, which is most lucky for us characters!" **

**VampireKisses13 throws a brick at Omi's head, and says. "Ignore him please enjoy and review."**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kimiko follow the 4 soldiers to a large Japanese palace, obviously she was in Japan but what part is what she wanted to know. Maybe after she changed she could get some answers. Walking through the large gate the soldiers lead Kimiko through the palace to where the royal bedrooms were.

"Here we are please pick anything you like from the closet." said one of the soldiers. "We shall inform the king and queen that you're have arrive." Kimiko nodded, she removed her muddy sundress and made her way to look through the closet, (did old Japanese palaces have closets?) she looked at all of the clothes in there to find they were nothing but Kimonos she sighed she hated Kimonos they were heavy and hot and she could barely move in them, but it was better then walking around in her silky white underwear.

Kimiko pulled out a summer Kimono that was orange and had red flowers on it. Once she was dressed a knock came to the sliding door Kimiko opened it to see a servant girl standing there. "I'm sorry to disturb you prince-...uh Miss Kimiko but the king would like to see you at once." Kimiko nodded and fallowed the women to the thorn room. Inside the room a heavy looking man sat up straight, from what Kimiko could tell from is hairy face he didn't look to happy, next to him was a small woman her hair done up in a tight bun she didn't look happy either but she wasn't angry.

"Leave us., " the heavy man said in a strong voice. The servant quickly bowed and left the room.

"Kikyo would you mind telling you're mother and i were you ran off to? And why you left a very upsetting note in you're room?" the king stood from his seat his dark blue kimono running along the long as he walked toward Kim.

"Uh...i think there may have been some mistake. Everyone is a bit confused, they all think I'm you're daughter but I'm not. My name is Kimiko I'm from...um a far very far place from here." Kimiko gave the king a nerves smile as his angry well more inferring face watched her closely. Before Kim knew it she was on the floor holding her cheek, the king had slapped her. When she looked at him his eyes had no emotion they were cold and hard as they stared into hers.

The queen gasped and made her way to Kim before he could say anything. She kneed to the ground and held Kim protectively held her to her chest. "What are you doing?!" the queen yelled at her husband, who still had no emotion on his face.

"We get our little girl back and you hint her?! No wonder she ran away she's afraid cant you see that." the king snorted and made his way back to his seat, while the queen and Kimiko still sat on the floor.

"Clam you're self Yumi, you know why she fled. Kikyo is upset with the man i have chosen for her to marry tomorrow night." (Gasp begin dramatic music!!!) Kimiko gasp, but she was unable to say anything cause queen Yumi said. "Kyo please i know it is time for her to marry but to a man who has been married 5 time already?" Kimiko was shocked were this people insane?! Did they really worry about their daughter so much that they couldn't see it wasn't her?

"Wait a minute! I'm NOT Kikyo! I'm Kimiko Toho! I'm Not a PRINCESS! I'm a XIAOLIN WARRIOR! AND IM NOT GETTING TOMORROW NIGHT!" Kim jumped to her feet and screamed on the top of her lungs. Queen Yumi who still was on the floor looked at her wit tears in her eyes the king just had an even more angry face.

"Kik-" the queen began but the king interrupted her. "I KNOW YOU MY CHILD IS! AND THAT IS YOU! YOU **WILL** BE MARRIED TOMORROW NIGHT! OR YOU SHALL BE DISOWNED AND BANISHED FROM MY KINGDOM FOREVER!" Kimiko still stood her ground she wasn't afraid of this man and his crazy ideas.

"GUARDS! Take the princess to her room she shall be locked in there until tomorrow evening when her husband to be arrives! And dont feed her i dont care how long she's been in the forest she's being punished!" the guards grabbed Kimiko who kicked and screamed the whole way to 'her' room.

She could easily burn the door down but the pain inside her heart and stomach couldn't let her call her firepower to aid her. She moved over to her backpack that laid on the floor next to the closet where she had left it, unzipping it she let a few tears fall from her eyes. Puling out a small photo album that she always carried with her for when she got upset. Opening the small pink fuzzy book she saw a picture of her mother that was always in the front. Her mother wore a light purple sundress with the matching hat in her hands as she lead against a small brick wall. Her red lips had such a happy smile on it.

Her mother's happy blue eyes looked as if they were looking into her own, "Oh mama, i wish you were still here, i miss you so." more tears fell down her pale face. Kim turned the page to see some pictures of her mother and father together a few of her friends from Tokyo, and of course some of the other Xiaolin warriors. Kim let out a small sob when she saw the one of Raimundo; just Raimundo he was on the beach looking handsome as ever in his white hoody and dark green pants just staring at the water.

"Oh Rai, why did i have to yell at you? I know it was a joke, it just hurt, please find me soon." Kim kissed the picture before putting it back in her bag. _' They were going to find me right? They have to find me soon really soon.'_

Kimiko let some more silent tears fall when there was a knock on her door. "GO AWAY!" she screamed from the spot of the mat/bed thingy, but the door opened anyway to revile the queen caring a tray of food.

"Kikyo, i brought you some dinner, i thought you might be hungry after being in the woods for a few days." Yumi placed the tray in front of Kimiko who realize she was a lot hungrier then she thought once taking a look at the food.

"Thanks." Kim picked up the bowl of rice and began to eat, the queen just sat silently next to her.

"I'm sorry about you're father Kikyo but you know how he gets its either his way or no way at all." Kimiko snorted, "That man is not my father." Yumi's face saddened.

"That name you use earlier, Kimiko i remember when you were little and still played house you always told me you would name you're daughter that, you said it was a name for an angel." Yumi's sad face had left and a bright smile appeared in its place. Kimiko put her chopsticks down and stared at her food. '_That's what mama said.' Kim thought to herself. _

_For some reason this place, these people felt familiar to her but she didn't know why she just wanted to go home and see her friends but she mostly wanted to see Rai's smiling face. _

"_Please my child just do was you're father asks and everything will be fine." the queen wiped Kim's tear stains with her purple Kimono and got up to leave. "I'll have Suki make you a warm bath." Queen Yumi left leaving Kimiko alone again. _

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Okay so that's what going to with little miss Kimiko, hoped you enjoyed it! I tried to make it as long as i can, next chapter some secrets shall be relived!!!!! YAY! So till next time!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Omi with an ice pack on his head says, "VampireKisses13 Does not own XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"**

**VampireKisses13 pats Omi head where it doesn't hurt. "Very good Omi but you forgot the last part."**

**Omi sighs, "she is also very pretty." VampireKisses13 hugs Omi tightly "Aw you're sssooo cute when you say that!" **

**Please enjoy and review!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**When dawn came to the temple the Xiaolin Dragons awoke from their pleasant dreams and were inside the great (yes i have no idea what they call the place were they keep the scrolls so I'm calling it the 'great' scroll room!) scroll room trying to find out where Kimiko may have gone too. **

"**Damn it! Nothing in this one too!" An angry Raimundo threw another scroll across the room it had been 2-hours and 500 scrolls later that still nothing were found. **

"**Hey partner, will find something soon no need to get upset." said Clay from the room with scrolls scarred around him as well. Clay put a devilish smile on his looking at Rai from the bottom of his hat, "Besides once we find her, she'll shower you in kisses." Rai's face went up in a HUGE blush.**

"**How can Raimundo bathe in Kimiko's lips?" Omi's asked as he popped up out of a bunch of scrolls next to Clay.**

"**It's a expression Omi, what I'm say'n is that when we find Little Miss Kimiko she'll be so happy to see us, well mostly Rai, that she's going to be kissing him a lot, and if she doesn't maybe Rai could grow some balls and kiss her." Clay laughed but stopped when a large scroll hit him in the head. **

"**Would you lay off me liking Kimiko!? I told you that in confidents!" Rai's face was still red but his time in anger.**

"**Well you didn't have to tell me! I already knew! Shoot everybody knows it even Master Fung!" Clay laughed even harder this time. Rai was about to through another large scroll at him but the appearance of Master Fung in the doorway, with a scroll in his hands and little Dojo on his shoulder. **

"**I have something for you monks to do that will aid you're search."**

***With Kimiko." **

**Kimiko took a short bath and change into a nightgown that was in the closet, she laid on the mat in the middle of the room. It was comfier then the one she had back at the temple, but she did very much miss a bed. **

**Kimiko was very tried but her mind wouldn't shut up about how she needed a plan till the boys got here. Suddenly the siding door to the room, Kim's back was facing the door the poorly lit hallway didn't make out a very good shadow for Kim to guess who it was.**

**Footsteps entered the room and the shadow grew smaller, Kim quickly closed her eyes to pretend she was asleep but her body was at full alert incase this shadow person attacked her. The figure sat next to Kimiko's mat making a small thud. Kim suddenly jumped when she felt a large hand stroke her hair softly, it had gone on for sometime and Kimiko didn't mind it, it reminded her of when she was little when she had gotten upset or sick her mother would sit on her bed and stroke her hair till she smiled or fell asleep. Then more footsteps were heard Kim opened one eye to see another shadow in the doorway. **

"**Kyo, love please come back to bed we have so many things to plan for tomorrow." Kim recognized the voice it was the queen in the doorway so it must have be the king next to her. (Well duh to me.)**

"**I know you don't approve to this wedding either Yumi, but I'm only doing it so our family can be together for a long time." the king a raised from his spot and walked to his wife, before he closed the door he whispered. "And to keep our daughter safe."**

**After awhile Kim fell asleep in a dreamless slumber.**

***With the boys. ***

**Dojo landed in front of the Toho Towers, the 3 boys on his back jumped off and made their way to the door. **

"**Why did Master Fung send us to see Mr. Toho?" asked Omi as they entered the elevator.**

"**He wanted us to give his letter thingy to him it must be about Kimiko." Said Clay who showed Omi the scroll letter thingy in his hands. **

"**Very well." The boys made their way to Mr. Toho's office door and knocked slightly but loud enough for him to hear. **

"**Enter." said the muffled voice f Mr. Toho, the boys walked in to see the short video game tycoon sitting at his desk drinking what seemed like tea. "Oh The Xiaolin Monks what a pleasant surprise, what brings you here? Where is Kimiko?" Mr. Toho looked around to try and find his daughter.**

"**Um that's why were here Mr. Toho, Master Fung wanted us to bring this to you." Raimundo took the scroll letter thingy form Clay and handed it to the little rich man. Mr. Toho looked at it for a second before un rolling it, it was a pretty bad time for him to take another sip of his drink, because once he got a look at the scroll letter thingy (we will find out what it is in a sec.) he choked n it before splitting it out on to his desk. **

"**Where did you get this?" Mr. Toho asked with a sound of fear and worry in his voice. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**GASP WHAT IS IT?! Guess you will have to wait till next time! Hope you enjoyed it!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Clay tips his hat and says, "VampireKisses13 doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown which makes her sadder than an empty all you can eat buffet."**

**-_- VampireKisses13 says, "rrriiiiigggghhhhtttt...Please enjoy and review!"**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kimiko felt herself being shaken slightly from her dreams. She opened her eyes but closed them suddenly cause of the **bright** light that as in the room that blinded her.

She heard a slight laugh, which was so familiar it made her heart swell. Kimiko sat up on the mat covering her eyes with her hands slightly, she tried to see the person who made that laugh, hoping it would be who she thought it was.

"I'm sorry about the light." said a figure Kim could kinda see through the harsh light. The person clapped their hands and the light vanished, Kim put her hands in to her lap and got a good look at the person before jumping in to their arms.

"Mama!" Kimiko rested her body in to her mother as she started to cry. Kimiko's mother hugged her daughter back squeezing her slightly. "It's okay sweetheart, everything is going to be alright."

"Mama I'm so scared." her mother shushed her; pulling Kim off of her she wiped her daughter's eyes.

"Its alright, you'll be okay, there's nothing to be afraid of." Kim's eye watered up more.

"These people here are trying to marry me off tomorrow, they think I'm their daughter." Kimiko's mother slightly smiled.

"I know, please baby girl be strong and do what they ask till you're friends get here." Kim looked at her mother questionability. "How do you know their coming?" She watched her mother laugh.

"It's easy for a angel to know." She hugged her daughter again. "Just do as Kyo and Yumi ask till you're friends show up it will be really soon." suddenly the harsh light came back on. The two girls pulled away "Its time i have to go baby, just be strong." Her mother stood and walked over to the door.

"And that Brazilian boy i know you like so much." Kim blushed and her mother giggled, "don't worry he likes you too." her mother disappeared and so did the light. But Kimiko still felt as if someone was shaking her. She jumped up slightly to see it was morning in the room she was in. The servant girl Suki sat next to her, holding a cup of what looked like tea.

"Sorry to scare you Princess, but its time to wake I'll draw you a bath." the servant girl handed Kimiko the cup and left the room. Kimiko stared into the cup. _'It was all a dream? But it felt so real. Get real Kimiko mama has been dead for 8 years.' _

_Kimiko out from under the blankets and made her way to the bathing chambers. _

_*With the boys. *_

_The boys stood back as Mr. Toho threw a LARGE and very FREAKY fit of raged, he threw things no made what the value was to it across the room breaking them instantly, he screamed in Japanese scaring the young monks into a corner. When Mr. Toho had finished his angry raid he sat on his knees, he breathed heavy, placing his hands in front of him on the floor, he whispered quietly to himself but the kids still heard him. "Kimiko my Kimiko i have always feared of this day were you hear the truth but not like this." Across form the little man (he's really short!) laid the scroll, painted on the inside was an ancient family photo. There was a fat dark haired breaded man in a dark blue kimono, next to him was a thin women in a purple kimono with her light brown hair in a tight bun, and in the middle was a raven haired girl, with sad eyes in a red kimono. _

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Okay sorry its kinda sickish but i had gotten home like 2 hours ago from work and 'm really tried (you would be too if you worked a 10 hour shift for UPS!) so i typed this up well i ate my dinner i was going to update yesterday but when i was almost done with it we had a black out in my block area thingy and i didn't save it so i was kicking myself the whole time! So yea.... Till next time! _


	8. Chapter 8

**Clay and Omi say, "VampireKisses13 does not own Xiaolin Showdown!" VK13 hugs both boys.**

"**Thanks guys! You're so great!" both boys nodded. "Now would you mind letting us go?" asked Clay as Omi nodded they are both currently tied up and in my basement! **

"**Um...no please enjoy and review!"**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Mr. Toho sat in his chair that the boys had set up for him, "I hoped Kimiko would never find out the truth about her mother and I."

"What exactly is that sir?" asked Raimundo as he handed him another cup of tea. Mr. Toho sighed.

" When Kimiko was little she would always play game were she was a princess like most girls do, but my little Kimiko is a princess, a real true princess." the boys stared at Mr. Toho as if he was insane.

"What?" asked Clay Mr. Toho sighed again. "My little girl is a princess, her royal blood comes from her mother. About 22 years ago before i started my company, i took a walk in the park to clear my head; i sat there on my usual bench just relaxing, Suddenly i heard a noise from behind me like someone had fallen. When i turned to see what it was; it was a women dressed in an old kimono, she looked as if she had fallen out of the large tree that was there, so i took her back to my small apartment and covered her small wounds. That's when she told me who she was and where she was from."

*FLASHBACK! *

"What is you're name miss?" asked a very young Mr. Toho who sat on the floor of his tiny apartment as he placed a band-aid on this strange women's knee. "My name is Kikyo, and may i ask what is you're?" the women watched young Mr. Toho place the box of band-aids back in to the first aid kit.

"I'm Toshiro, tell me why were you in that tree aren't you a little old to be climbing trees?" Toshiro laughed a little, but Kikyo didn't find it funny.

"I wasn't climbing that tree, i fell from the sky." Toshiro stared at her as if she was insane. "I never knew that the in this time people were so rude." Kikyo crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Are you really going to stick this story? You fell out of the sky how?" Kikyo stared at him she was still upset with his joke earlier.

"I'm the princess of the west palace, My father and mother were trying to marry me of to a man who has been married 5 times already." Toshiro nodded he thought if he played along maybe she would finally say she was joking and they could move on and be friends.

"But i ran away a week before my wedding i was lost in the woods for awhile, but when i asked the gods to take me away from here to a place were i can find love on my own, then the next thing i know i was being through from the sky, and that's when you found me. Maybe it was important for us to meet." Toshiro didn't know what to say this women was so sure of her story maybe she hit her head when she fell, but the words ' Maybe it was important for us to meet.' made him feel affection to her. Kikyo saw Toshiro face and it made her sad was it really that hard to believe her?

"You don't believe do you?" Kikyo let her hands fall into her lap and he eyes fallowed, Toshiro sad tears fall down her face, he raised his hand and wiped them away. "I believe and i think you're right maybe it was important for us to meet." Kikyo smiled.

*END! *

" After 6 months we married." the boys nodded. " When it was our 5 month together i had a friend do a back round check on Kikyo, and it turned out she was right along. So i worked hard to make this company so i would be able to give Kikyo everything a princess may want."

"So why did you freak out about the scroll?" asked Clay.

"This picture is of Kimiko and my late wife's parents." The boys looked at the scroll in front of them.

"How do you know it Kim?" asked Rai, he had seen pictures of Kimiko's mother they looked as if they were twins.

"I know my little girl, and the date on the picture is when Kikyo was already in the future." Mr. Toho bowed his head to the boys.

"Please help my daughter from a life no one wants." Rai placed his hand on the old man's shoulder

"Don't worry will get her back before you know it."

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay its short and suckish but I'm very business you know Christmas, so ill update again as so as my living nightmare is over! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Till next time!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Raimundo says, "VK13 had really bad writers block and is sorry for updating so late! She promises she wont do it again!" **

**VK13 says "Up so if you have any ideas please let me know! Thank please enjoy and review! By the way thanks for the help Rai." Rai backs away "No way i saw what you did to Omi and Clay, stay back 5 feet!" **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Kimiko sat in the thorn room trying her hardest not to move, it had been almost 2 hours since she hadn't moved. **

**The royal family was having their 'family photo' painted today a few hours before the wedding. The painter was taking his own sweet time with it. He hadn't even added color yet well if he was. **

"**Will i be painting the bride and groom as well you're highness?" the painter asked as he put down his paintbrush. **

'**Please please let him be done!' Kimiko begged inside her head it had been an hour since her legs and butt had fallen asleep and it was killing her. **

"**No." the king said in a strong voice, Kimiko guessed that this was killing him too.**

"**Yes you're highness." the painter slightly bowed his head and picked up his brush was started to paint again in silent.**

**Kimiko wanted to fall over and die when she saw him take his paintbrush. 'Damn this area not having cameras!' Kimiko thought.**

***WITH THE BOYS! * **

**Once the boys had a plan, they packed up items that they would needed for their journey. Raimundo was the first one in the main hall; he waited for the boys to join him. **

**He readjusted his backpack due to its heavy weight, there was a sleeping bag incase they had to camp out, clean clothes for himself and Kimiko knowing she want something new to wear, and some shen go wu. **

**When Clay, Omi and Dojo arrived, Raimundo held the 'Sands of Time' onto the air and yelled its name, well the others held on to him well they were thrown into the vortex of space and time. Hoping they went to the right place as Kimiko. **

***WITH KIMIKO! * **

**When the painter was finally finished, Kim was sent to the bathhouse. The two maids washed her with the finest bath oils in Japan, Kim could have done it herself but the maids were under strict orders to watch her incase she would do something crazy to get out of this wedding, and if they failed there was to guards outside the door. **

"**Princess, I think you'll like Lord Miroku, he is very kind, i heard he got his last wife the finest furs." One maid said as she washed Kimiko's arm.**

"**It is true and the wife before that got the most beautiful jewels." the other maids said as she brushed oil in to Kimiko's hair. **

"**If it is so true then why is he marrying me?!" Kimiko yelled, both maids jumped at her remark. "What of this other wives?! Are they still with him? What is he going with so many wives?! Colleting them?!" Kimiko yelled but this time louder. **

"**Well you see Princess Lord Miroku all 5 of his wives are..."**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Yea i have no idea what to do with the first 5 wives, should they all have died or they are know his servants, or they're still with him... I dont know if you have any ideas for the next chapter please let me know!!!!!**


	10. Author's Note!

HI! Yea sorry i haven't updated in awhile.... I'm having family problems; apparently I've been disowned or something...so has soon as my dad pulls his head out his ass and gives me my laptop back ( This is my sisters laptop and she a little bitch...) i will update not one but two chapters! And they wont be short!!! YAY! So till then.....LATER!


End file.
